


You and You and Me

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being loved by two of his best friends is great.  Too bad they can't get along with each other quite so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Start

"It’s a good thing I like those two."  Makoto muttered to no one in particular as he settled himself on his bed, listening to his two friends thump around in the other rooms.  As far away from each other as possible.  They were like two house cats fighting over their favorite toy.  After the initial battle they each sulked to a different corner to pout.  Haru usually just shuffled off to the bathroom and sat in the tub while Rin would stomp to the couch and turn on the loudest movie he could find to glare at.  Both would just sit and stew until Makoto eventually came and collected them.  His phone lit up on his desk as he got a text message.

_We still on for the movie tonight?_

_Of course.  See you in a little bit._

 

Makoto hit send with an unusually bitter look on his face.  He had been trying to tell them about the invitation when they had started bickering.  He wasn’t even sure what had started it this time.  A quick change of clothes and he left.  With Rin blaring some ridiculous sci-fi movie no one even heard him leave.  As he headed to the theater he couldn’t help but wonder why he put up with this mess.  After they graduated high school he and Haru had moved in together.  It seemed fitting given how close they had always been.  There had been moving parties and congratulation parties and all sorts of events that Nagisa managed to convince them to have.  And all the events seemed to have some things in common.  It always involved the five boys.  It was always at his and Haru’s place.  Nagisa always managed to get Rei and Rin drunk before taking Rei home, leaving an intoxicated and sullen Rin behind because he lived much further away.  Finally one night he had seen Rei and Nagisa off to the station to catch the last bus and came back to find Rin curled up in his bed with Haru staring at him.  Rin had apparently said something about missing Makoto and just crawled under the covers.  Which set Haru off with an unusual show of jealousy as he dragged Makoto off to his own bed and curled up with him the rest of the night.

He sighed and massaged his temples.  Those two would be the death of him.  They had an extra room so they decided to invite Rin to move in.  It let Rin be closer to his friends and cut all their rents down even more.  It was supposed to be a smart, adult, decision.  But in the two months since then all Haru and Rin had done is bicker at each other, even thought they had both promised to get along.

"Makoto!  Over here!"  Nagisa jumped up and down next to the theater, causing people to stare and Rei, who was waiting patiently next to him, to blush.  Nagisa only stopped when Kou rushed from behind Rei and yanked on his arm.

"Where’s my brother?  And Haru?"  Kou looked behind Makoto with a pout.

"They, ah, couldn’t make it."  Her eyes narrowed and she studied him.

"You mean they had a fight and you couldn’t tell them about the movie."

"Yeah."  He looked at his friends.  "I’m sorry.  I should have stopped them and made them listen to me.  This was supposed to be a reunion."  Kou flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and wrapped one arm around his elbow and the other around Rei’s.

"Forget about them.  They’re too stubborn.  We can still have fun."  Nagisa led the way into the theater and found them perfect seats.  He was worried about leaving the other two alone without even a note but when Nagisa threatened to pour his popcorn down Makoto’s shirt if he didn’t start paying attention to the movie and even Rei offered to help he put them in the back of his mind.

"It’s just that they both really like you and want you to themselves."  Kou stated at the diner that night when he mentioned their fighting.  "Haven’t you realized that yet?"  She gave Nagisa a sly look.  "I mean isn’t like two pets both fighting for their owner’s attention at the same time?"

"They each attempt to one up the other.  Since neither of them are all that subtle it’s a pretty obvious battle."  Rei took a sip of his drink.  "Even I realized after the second or third weekend waking up hungover that there was a reason Nagisa was being a little sneak."

"They just need to realize that they are both very important to you.  Probably in similar ways."  Nagisa gave him a knowing wink.  "You should let them know."

"Just make my brother happy, ok Makoto?"  Kou nudged him in the direction of his apartment, cheeks flushed.  "Just, you know, don’t give me any details."  He got back to the apartment and slipped inside.  The tv was still ridiculously loud and he said a silent word of thanks that the neighbors were out of town for the week.  He peeked into the bathroom on his way to the living room and was surprised to see it empty despite the light being on.  He drained the tub and flipped off the light.  The light from the tv danced in the hallway as he hesitantly looked in, hoping to not find a mess.  The couch was empty except for a blanket falling onto the floor which he folded before shutting off the tv.  The sudden silence was almost surreal as he plodded to his room to change.  They had probably gone to bed hours ago, angry that he hadn’t even responded to their texts, and he would have to face them in the morning.

Makoto froze in his doorway, eyes wide at the sight he caught in the moonlight.  Rin and Haru were both curled up on his bed, facing each other.  Rin had Makoto’s blanket tugged up under his chin and Haru was holding onto his pillow.  Judging by the way the bedding was crumpled they had argued until they fell asleep.  How typical of them, he thought as he changed into sleeping clothes and slipped into bed between them, tossing a light sheet over the three of them.  They instantly snuggled into his sides, Haru flinging his arm across Makoto’s chest when he slipped the pillow from him.  When they woke up the next morning they were both using Makoto’s chest as a pillow.  Haru’s fingers were kind of tangled in Rin’s hair and Rin somehow had a grip of Haru’s sleeve causing instant glares to surface.  But they both sighed in contentment when Makoto woke up and tightened his arms around their waists with a smile.


	2. Bed Time

It was stupid and immature and irrational and childish and he knew all that.  But he couldn’t help it.  Standing behind the couch he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again.

 

"C’mon."  He almost whispered, glancing from the back of one head to the other.  He hated the way his voice sounded.  All needy and quavery.  But damn it that’s just how it happened to him.

"I told you if you’re tired you can go to bed.  Neither of us will be offended or anything."  Makoto tilted his head back and smiled softly up at Rin.  "It’s ok."

"No it’s not."  He cringed inwardly at the whining tone to his voice.  God Makoto could be so mean and stubborn sometimes.  "I want you guys with me."  Draping himself over the back of the couch and in between them he rubbed his face against the couch sleepily and sniffled a little.  "It’s not the same if I’m all alone."  Haru reached over and patted his head before pulling him over the couch.  He tumbled onto the couch and then onto the floor, growling when Haru chuckled at him.

"Haru.  That was mean."  Makoto admonished the dark haired boy with a frown.  He bent forward to help Rin up but he pushed away his hand, glaring at them both.  He was starting to tear up in his tiredness as he reached his limit.

"Forget it.  You two both suck.  Just," he scrambled to his feet and scrubbed angrily at his cheeks, "just forget it."  He hurried down the hallway to the bedroom, not even bothering to brush his teeth or wash his face.  He didn’t want to look at himself in the mirror right now.  All he’d see is a flushed, sad face and angry, cranky tears threatening to fall.  Why did he ever bother wanting them to come with?  "Shoulda known better."  Mumbling to himself he crawled into the big, cold bed.  Tossing and turning he couldn’t get comfortable, despite how tired he was.  No matter where he sprawled or how many pillows he surrounded himself with it was no use.  Frustrated tears started down his cheeks and his breath caught.  "Fuck it!"  He groaned as he scattered the pillows from the bed, throwing them as far as he could in the small room.

When the first pillow hit him he jumped, startled, and looked around the room.  Haru was standing in the doorway, watching him.  ”The fuck do you want?”  He didn’t answer, not that Rin really expected one, and bent down to toss another pillow on the bed, right on top of Rin.  He just huffed and crawled under the covers.  The thought that Haru had just watched his little tantrum embarrassed him.  Why did he have to act like such a little kid when he got tired?  As the pillows and blankets got piled up on top of him he started to relax a little.  The pressure and heat was almost cocooning him and when Haru crawled into bed, pulling Rin against him and nuzzling his hair, he didn’t resist.

"Instead of demanding we all go to bed, next time try asking if we’ll come with you, Rin."  Haru’s voice was quiet in his ear.  "You might get better results."

"You’re still here, aren’t you?"  Rin mumbled as he snuggled backwards into Haru.

"That’s because I was planning on coming to bed anyway.  Which I would have said if you had asked us to come.  Mako’s still got some stuff to finish."  He rolled over and snuggled into Haru, resting his cheek against Haru’s shoulder.  When Makoto finally came to bed less than an hour later he found them just like that.  Rin curled into Haru’s side under a pile of pillows and blankets.

"Just because you think he’s cute when he gets cranky like this doesn’t mean you should spoil him and give in to him you know."  Makoto said softly as he rearranged the pillows.

"Says the guy who finished two hours of work in forty minutes."  Haru rubbed Rin’s back gently as Makoto crawled under the blankets and wrapped an arm around Rin.  Smiling, Makoto gave them both a soft kiss.

"Good night."


	3. Divine Punishment

"Remind me again.  Why are we watching this?"  Makoto cringed and tried to hide his face in Haru’s shoulder.  Haru shrugged him off and gave him a calm stare.

"Because I don’t want to watch the other one."

"But I don’t want to watch this one.  It’s creepy."  That cool stare bore in to Makoto and he had to turn away.  Unfortunately he turned and looked at the tv screen, where a ghost or demon of some kind had just popped up and he cringed again, whimpering.

"You said I could pick the movie since it was your apology for not cleaning the bathroom."  The rest of the sentence went unsaid, but Makoto could read it in Haru’s expression.   _Again.  You forgot to clean the bathroom like you promised you would.  Again._   Is what it was saying.

"I know but-"  Haru shot him a glance and Makoto’s voice faltered.  "Fine."  He curled up on the corner of the couch, away from Haru, and wrapped his arms around a pillow.  He had already berated himself a dozen times for forgetting to clean the bathroom.  It was his responsibility and time had just gotten away from him.  Haru took the bathroom being clean seriously.  But since he did most of the cooking and dishes Rin and Makoto split the rest of the cleaning to make things more fair.  But this punishment was anything but fair, Makoto decided as a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the room from the tv and he whimpered again, hiding his face in the pillow.  The pillow that was promptly stolen away by Haru.  "Give it back, Haru."  He gasped when he went to grab it back and Haru threw it across the room instead.  There was a thump followed by a curse as Rin stumbled through the door.

"Who’s throwing shit at me?"  Looking from Makoto and Haru on the couch to the screaming ghost on the tv he shook his head.  "Mako forgot to clean the bathroom I see."

"Rin.  Haru’s making me watch this movie and he won’t sit by me or let me have the pillow."  Makoto looked up at Rin with his best puppy dog impression

"Don’t get me involved.  You know the consequences to not cleaning the bathroom."  Another shriek came from the tv and Makoto’s eyes widened before he instinctively launched himself across the couch at Haru, wrapping his arms around his waist and hiding his face in the couch cushion.  Rin scoffed at him and wandered into the kitchen.  Those two were so weird.  But that was just the way they did things.  Haru would punish Makoto by making him watch a scary movie and not sitting close enough for him to cling to and not letting him have blankets or pillows to cower behind.  Then when Makoto was freaked enough to completely ignore all of Haru’s little rules and fling himself at Haru to hide he would start rubbing the larger man’s back and soothing him.  Sure enough when he went back into the living room with a glass of water Haru was comforting a scared Makoto, running a gentle hand through his hair and letting him hide his face against his neck.  When he sighed Makoto looked up at him, holding out his hand.

"You come here too."  Rin rolled his eyes, but sat down next to Haru anyway.  Haru leaned his head against Rin’s shoulder and Makoto stretched himself out so he was laying across both of their laps.  "Now I can safely watch the movie."

"You’re supposed to be being punished."  Haru grumbled.  Rin smiled and slipped an arm around Haru, letting his other arm rest over the back of Makoto’s legs.

"Why try and punish him when you just end up feeling guilty later?"  Rin muttered in Haru’s ear, grinning at the flash of irritation that appeared on his face.

"Who asked you?"  Haru mumbled back as he turned to look at Rin.  He dropped a quick kiss on Haru’s lips before turning back to the movie, rubbing the back of Makoto’s legs reassuringly.

"Oh, no one.  Just, you know, throwing my opinion out there."

"Well don’t."

"Stop pouting.  You look too cute when you pout."  Rin nudged Haru’s cheek with his nose and grinned when he got a frustrated huff for a response.

"I don’t pout."

"Your lips obviously haven’t gotten the memo because they are definitely pouting."

"If you two are just going to sit there and flirt I am not watching this movie."  Makoto shifted to sit up and let out a squeak when Haru and Rin both leaned forward onto him.  "Or maybe I am."


	4. Bath Time

It was the third night in a row and Makoto’s head was throbbing.  All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep til morning.

"I told you three times already."  Haru was dragging Rin down the hall by his pants.

"And I told you no three times already.  I’ve got my pajamas on.  I wanna go to bed."

"You need a bath.  I’m not sleeping with you like this."

"Then sleep on the damn floor.  I don’t care."  Makoto groaned and rubbed his temples.  What he wouldn’t give for a nice soundproofed room right about now.  He settled for slipping into the bathroom while the other two argued and running a warm bath.  Sometimes this house wasn’t big enough for the three of him, he thought as he sunk into the warm water, willing the heat and steam to relax his headache away.  First the screaming children at work and now the grumbling children at home.  He heard a muffled thump come from somewhere near the bedroom and groaned.  Why did he put up with these two?  Another thump outside came from just outside the door and then Haru and Rin were in the bathroom.  Haru drug Rin in, having pulled his pants off somewhere along the way.

"Here."  He splashed Rin into the tub with Makoto and took a seat on the edge of the tub behind the larger man.  The reason they had picked this place was because of it’s large bathroom and elegant tub.  If they squeezed all three could fit but most of the time when they all wanted in two would sit in the tub and the third would perch somewhere on the edge.  Before Makoto could react Haru had started working the muscles on his neck and shoulders and he let out a groan as he found the tension.  Rin grudgingly turned around, splashing some water over the side, and scooted forward, wrapping his legs around Makoto.  He ran his fingers up Makoto’s neck and started massaging just behind his ears and worked his way up to his temples.  As the tension eased from his body he smiled.

"Now you can sleep in the bed with us."  Haru stated as he continued working the kinks from Makoto’s shoulders.

"Shove off."  Rin splashed some water at Haru and reached for the shampoo, washing and rinsing Makoto’s and then his own hair.  As much of a pain as it was sometimes, he thought, this is the reason why he put up with these two.  This sense of contentment and belonging.


	5. Nice Surprise

"Were you expecting this today?"  Makoto looked over at Haru with a raised brow.

"Well the maid outfit was a surprise."  He answered, running his fingers up the thigh high stockings and under the edge of the skirt.  The shudder and groan he got as a response drew a smile to his lips.

"It’s a pretty nice surprise, though."  Makoto grinned and wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist, pulling him into a kiss.  "I like this surprise a lot."  Rin flushed and tried to pull away, only to have Haru cross his arms around Rin’s stomach and nuzzle his neck from behind.

"Seriously you two?  A little outfit is all it takes to get you so worked up?"  Makoto chuckled and planted kisses along Rin’s neck, tugging him as close as he could.

"I don’t think we’re the only ones worked up here, Rin."  He smiled at the flush that rose in Rin’s cheek as Haru slipped his hands in between Makoto and Rin, feeling both of their erections.

"I do think he’s enjoying it."  Haru looked up at Makoto with a questioning gaze and Makoto nodded.

"Go ahead I’m fine here."  He dropped a kiss on Rin’s nose before nuzzling into his neck again, nipping at his collar bone.  Haru slid his hands back out from between them and slipped them under the edge of the dress once again.  Sliding his hands up Rin’s thighs and hips he let out a quiet groan as he realized Rin wasn’t wearing underwear.

"Really, Rin?"  He teased as he slid his fingers across Rin’s cock and grabbed his hips, pulling the other boy against him.  Rin’s fingers tangled in Makoto’s shirt and he clenched his jaw.

"I don’t exactly have underwear that is comfortable to wear in this damn thing."  He gasped as a cool breeze hit his bare ass when Makoto slid the ruffled skirt up his hips and held it there.  Makoto leaned back against the counter and pulled Rin into place against him, gently nibbling at his neck, loving the little hitches in Rin’s breathing when the cool lube hit his skin.  Haru slipped his fingers into Rin, biting his lip a little as Rin tensed around him and leaned heavily against Makoto.  After a moment Rin relaxed and Haru set a steady pace with his fingers, teasing Rin’s cock with his other hand.  A few minutes later Rin was trembling, only staying up because of Makoto’s strong arms around him as Haru undid the button on his pants and prepped himself.  They both let out a groan as Haru slid into Rin, pressing him against a smiling Makoto.  

Makoto watched as Haru slid his hands up and down Rin’s hips, causing him to moan against Makoto’s neck where he had buried his face.  Haru pulled out part way, pulling Rin’s hips away from Makoto and towards him, and Makoto shifted to steady Rin, grin widening when Rin leaned forward to press their lips together.  Haru pressed a kiss to the back of Rin’s neck and held his hips still, causing him to shudder and tug at Makoto’s shirt.  Haru’s fingers dug into Rin when he whimpered and shifted backwards slightly.

"Please, Haru."  A few seconds later Makoto slipped one hand from Rin’s back and snagged Haru’s shirt with it forcing him to thrust into Rin.  He kept a firm grip on Rin’s back and Haru’s shirt, keeping Haru’s thrusts short and intense.  Rin moaned into his neck, clinging onto his shirt as his orgasm racked his body and Haru let out a shaky groan as he tried to stay on his feet after his own orgasm.  Makoto shifted against the counter doing his best to hold all three of them up.  He slowly let go of Rin as Haru took Rin’s weight and slid to the floor, positioning Rin gently in his lap.  Makoto watched as they caught their breath, faces flushed a delicate pink.

"A very nice surprise."  He muttered as Rin looked up at him, suddenly grinning.  Rin leaned back against Haru and nudged him with his shoulder.

"What do you think?"  He asked as he and Haru studied Makoto, shifting onto their knees almost simultaneously.

"Yeah."  Haru murmured as they walked towards him on their knees.  "I think it’s a good idea."  Rin reached out slid his fingers into Makoto’s belt loops as Haru reached for his zipper.  Makoto’s face flushed as they undid his pants with practiced ease.  

"Yes.  A very nice surprise, indeed." Rin stated as Makoto let out a groan.


End file.
